


Under the Mistletoe

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas AU where Laura and Carmilla are in the holiday romantic spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So many posts today! But I wrote this in November and now it is Christmas in Avignon so I wanted to post this. I previously posted this on tumblr.

Carmilla struggled through the door with large boxes in her hands. Christmas was in just a couple of hours and she had just finished her shopping. Kicking the door shut made sure to mind any obstacles on her way to the living room.   
“You’re back!” Laura exclaimed, popping out from the kitchen. “I’ve just finished preparing for tomorrow’s dinner. Need some help?”  
“No,” Carmilla huffed as she lowered the presents to the floor infront of the tree that lit up the entire room, “I’ve got it.” She smoothed out her clothes with ther palms of her hands. “It smells good in here,” She observed as she moved to Laura to place a kiss upon her lips.  
“Thank you. I’ve been practicing.” Laura smiled, looking up at the holiday flower above them. “Well would you look at that.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “You’re such a creampuff.”  
“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” Laura untied her apron and headed into the living room to admire the large boxes. “I don’t even want to know what those could be.”

“Good because you aren’t going to find out until you open them.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand as she reached out for the present, “No way.  Not until tomorrow.”   
Laura sighed, “Fine but I still get one early present.”  
“Yes you do and I conveniently placed that in the bedroom.” Carmilla winked at her girlfriend before leading her up the stairs.   
On the way up the stairs Laura pulled Carmilla back, “Don’t you dare walk past this mistletoe.”  
Carmilla grabbed the railing to catch her balance. “Dammit Laura I could’ve killed both of us.”   
“But you didn’t,” Laura smiled “Now give me a kiss.”  
“You’re so needy sometimes,” Carmilla mumbled into her mouth. “Now come on, do you want your present or not?”  
-  
“I still can’t believe you did this!” Laura exclaimed as she admired the ring on her finger.   
Carmilla had gotten them matching promise rings. They both had agreed against marriage until they were ready both ready to deal with the wedding and the bills and the honeymoons and other things that were not so sweet about making that final commitment but Carmilla wanted to make sure that until then they still had each other. She wanted Laura to know how much she meant to her and just how deep her love ran.  
“You really like it?”  
“I love it and I love you,” Laura squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “I also have your early present in this room.” She reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a box.  
Carmilla began to unwrap it, smiling as she figured out what it was before it was completely undressed. “You really didn’t have to do this.”  
“Oh but I did. You have been talking about that damn decanter set since we saw it this summer.”  
“Well thank you,” Carmilla leaned to give her a kiss before placing her arm around her inviting her to cuddle. “That was very thoughtful of you…ya know since you don’t drink anymore.”  
“Well no one said that I had to use my glass for alcohol. I could put cider in it and be perfectly content,” She wiggled around a bit before finding comfort within her lover’s arms.   
Carmilla leaned her head back with a sigh before her eyes fixated on the flower hanging above them. “Really Laura? How many of these did you put up?”  
“Enough,” She giggled before bringing her lips to Carmilla’s. “You’ll thank me tomorrow.”  
-  
It was Christmas morning and the girls’ families were pouring into the house with their presents and snow covered jackets.   
Laura’s father brought the largest present of all and Carmilla was as giddy as the children. She wanted more than anything to know what it was but Laura continued to scold her about her childlike behavior.  
“Carm, set the table to get your mind off of things.” Laura gave her ‘the look’ which made her instantly back off.  
“Fine but you guys better eat quick because I want to get on with this,” she grumbled heading into the kitchen. Carmilla instantly stopped in her tracks noticing the mistletoe above her. “Laura! This is like the 5th one today! Where the hell did you get all of this?!”  
Laura hurried into the kitchen giving Carmilla a quick kiss, “Oh this is just the beginning.”   
She tried to pull away but Carmilla grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. “Wait,” she mumbled into her mouth, “Just wait.”  
Laura found her hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair until they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. She moved away, her cheeks reddening, “Hey dad, did you need something?”  
He raised his eyebrow, “I was coming to ask if you needed any help but looks like you two have got everything under control.”  
“Oh gosh dad, please just tell everyone that dinner is ready.” Laura hurried to get the silverware on the table and the food plated perfectly.  
“Babe relax,” Carmilla watched her rush around the kitchen, “It’s just our family not Julia Child.”  
“I just want this Christmas to be perfect,” Laura sighed putting the finishing touches on the last plate. This is the first time we’ve ever had everyone over here and I-”  
Carmilla captured her lips in her own, “Relax. Everyone is having a good time. Now lets get these plates on the table so we can get on with the presents.”  
Laura laughed with her beautiful and full laugh, “You and these damn presents.”  
-  
“Okay the next one is for you Dad,” Laura passed her father his gift and anxiously waited for him to open. She squeezed Carmilla’s hand as a smile came across her father’s face.  
“Oh Laura,” He choked behind tears “This is beautiful.”   
Laura had been a Fine Arts major in college and decided to put her degree to good use. She created an animation of her and her father lying under the stairs with her mother’s face in one of them. Sure it was a bit juvinile but her mother had been fascinated with astronomy and she felt it was only right to place her within the stars.  
“Merry Christmas dad,” Laura moved into Carmilla as she placed a kiss on her temple.  
Her father smiled at the two of them. It had been so long since his daughter had been happy – that was until she met Carmilla. Since the day they met he knew she was the one for his daughter.   
“Are you read for the big present now?”  
Carmilla’s eyes lit up, “Wait can I open it?”  
“Go for it.”  
Carmilla made an instant dash to the tree and began ripping the wrapping paper apart.  
“Gosh Carm,” Will interjected, “You weren’t excited were you?”  
“Hush before I return your presents,” She continued to tear the paper until she revealed the gift underneath “No…no way.”  
Laura stood up unable to contain her excitement. “Dad you didn’t have to do this.”   
“Of course I did.”  
Laura and Carmilla instantly began to admire the present. Her father had gotten them framed in a mural from their first official family dinner. He had gotten a new camera that day and had been snapping photos throughout the whole dinner and fortunately he had happened to capture them in their most vulnerable state. Laura was leaning on Carmilla’s shoulder receiving a kiss on her forehead. There had been all sorts of intricate designed painted around them.  
They looked like they were in a dream.  
“Thank you Ron…really this is amazing,” She lifted the frame, “Sweetheart could you grab a mount?”  
Once Laura returned, Carmilla placed the artwork on the wall. “I love it so much.”  
“I love you,” Laura pointed to the mistletoe and gave her girlfriend a kiss. “Merry Christmas Carm.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes with a smile, “Merry Christmas Cupcake.”


End file.
